This application seeks continued funding for a period of five years for the Cancer Center Support Grant of the University of Southern California Comprehensive Cancer Center. The USC Comprehensive Cancer Center is a separately defined component of the USC School of Medicine. The Center pursues excellence in cancer research, treatment and education through collaborative relationships among its members and with the community. The Cancer Center Program is divided into three divisions, each with a number of program areas; Basic Research; Clinical Investigations; and Cancer Cause and Prevention. The objective of the basic research program areas is to promote interdisciplinary studies on the causes and mechanisms of cancer development and spread through research in virology, cell and molecular biology, chemical carcinogenesis, experimental immunology, and cancer pharmacology, The clinical programs conduct research on effective new methods for cancer diagnosis and management and aim to provide the best possible care for cancer patients at the Norris Cancer Hospital, the LAC-USC Medical Center, the Childrens Hospital of Los Angeles, and the other hospitals affiliated with the Center. The programs in cancer cause and prevention conduct hypothesis based studies of the occurrence of cancer in human populations; develop and apply statistical methods to improve the quality of epidemiological studies and clinical trials; and to design and carry out multidisciplinary studies of methods of cancer prevention, cancer screening, treatment compliance, and patient adaptations to cancer and its treatment. The Cancer Center also actively promotes the education and training of basic scientists, clinicians, clinical investigators, and allied health personnel who deal with cancer. Funds are requested to support the senior leadership, the program coordinators, the administration, the shared facilities and resources, and the continued development of USC Cancer Center.